1. Field
Following description relates generally to a display device, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display (LCD) pixel included in a liquid crystal display device.
2. Discussion of the Background
An LCD device is one of flat panel display (FPD) devices that are widely used. Generally, an LCD device includes a lower substrate having pixel electrodes, an upper substrate having common electrodes, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the lower substrate and the upper substrate. The LCD device applies voltages to the pixel electrodes and the common electrodes, and generates an electric field across the liquid crystal layer. The LCD device controls a polarized light that is emitted from a backlight unit by determining a direction of alignment for liquid crystal molecules included in the liquid crystal layer based on the electric field. The LCD device displays an image by controlling the polarized light. An LCD device of a vertically aligned (VA) type, in which a longer axis of the liquid crystal molecules is arranged in vertical direction towards the substrate when the electric field is not applied, is spotlighted because of various advantages, such as a high contrast ratio, a wide viewing angle, etc. However, a side-view visibility is inferior to a front-view visibility in the LCD device of the VA type.